


Los Angeles Holiday

by raienetta



Series: reader inserts + imagines [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raienetta/pseuds/raienetta
Summary: You and Loki meet a mutual friend after a day spent enjoying your holiday in LA. That's it, that's the story.





	Los Angeles Holiday

Loki slipped his hand into yours as the two of you leave the hotel for the busy Los Angeles streets. It is near midday, but the sun is not as bright as it usually is. Instead, the clouds which cover the sun make the sky a dull grey.

The two of you hadn't made plans to go anywhere specific and are just enjoying the scenery as you wander the streets. The day continued on like this. When it reached 1 o'clock, you and Loki decided to eat. You found a small café hidden on a modest side street.

A waiter sat you at a table and handed you two menus. He took your drink orders — a chai latte for you and a white chocolate mocha with almond milk for Loki (because he is special like that) — before he left.

The two of you looked at the menu. After a minute Loki looked up from his, "Anything special you would like, my love?" He asked.

"Whatever you get me is fine," You said. You always ended up sharing the dishes between you anyway. When the waiter came back, Loki ordered a smoked ham, cheese and tomato sandwich with sweet potato fries and asked for a side plate.

When it came, the two of you shared the sandwich and finished it off quickly.

After paying, you decided to head back to the hotel but halfway there you turned a corner and bumped into a woman who walked at an unnaturally fast pace. She ended up sitting on the street while you felt a bruise blooming on your arm where she hit.

"I'm so sorry!" You said as you slipped your hand from Loki's, instead offering it to help the woman up. The woman took your offered hand but said nothing as she walked off.

"Rude," You commented to Loki as you glared at her back.

"Would you like me to do something about that?" Loki purred, a protective yet deadly tone in his voice.

"Loki, no!" You exclaimed quietly, yet realised it was a lost cause when Loki rubbed his thumb over the bruise that had formed.

"She is but a mewling quim who should not have touched my love,"

"It's fine Loki, you know I bruise easy," You said as you placed your hand back into his and lead him down the street. As you walked, you notice that part of the sidewalk was blocked using police tape.

"Loki look!" You said excited, you never could walk away from a good crime scene, it is one of the reasons that you are so good at your job. You knew, however, that the death and devastation that tend to surround such areas put Loki off, "Can we please look?"

"Only on the condition that we have some fun back at the hotel tonight. It has been far too long since last time,"

"Deal!" You said, already dragging him.

As you approached the police tape you noticed that while the scene was not as large as you originally thought, there were many witnesses being interviewed. Your eyes continued to scan the scene but after you heard your name being called they snapped to that direction.

Stood there was someone who you never thought you would see again. Especially on that side of the tape, without being arrested of course.

"L-Lucifer?!" You stuttered as he approached. Loki tensed up as he saw the /man/ devil that neared, his hand became unbearably cold before he dropped it. The blonde that Lucifer was standing next to also came over.

Lucifer smiled at you as he hugged you, "It's been so long, my dear!"

His smile was bright and genuine. His arms around you welcome but they lingered for a little too long for a friendly hug. You can see Loki had become increasingly jealous the more you two interacted and eventually, he pushed his hand into the small space between you two and pushed you back so that he stood in front.

"I would kindly appreciate you not to touch her," He said with a murderous glare.

Lucifer disregarded Loki as he chuckled, "I'm sorry who are you?"

You can sense Loki become agitated and to stop the oncoming fight, you grabbed Loki's hand. The blonde woman realised this too as she warned him with a quick, "Lucifer"

"I know what I'm doing, Detective," He sais as you used Loki's hand to pull him back.

Quickly you added, "Um... He's my boyfriend," as you tried to get the message across to Lucifer.

Lucifer now noticed your connected hands turned an inspecting eye to Loki as he held out his hand. Loki looked at it for a moment — probably deciding his best course of action, you think — before he shook it.

The only reaction that Lucifer has to the near freezing temperature of Loki's hand was a raise of his brow. Loki, however, turned to you as if expecting you to know something. He seemed to find his answer on your face as he turned back to the devil and said with a slight tone of reverence, "Lucifer, Samael. The lord,"

"Laufeyson. The delegate," Lucifer greeted back before turning to you, "How about we all go for a drink?"

"That sounds great!" You said, at that point, it has been far too long since you last spoke. Your words, however, were quick to snap a response out of Loki as he stepped back from Lucifer.

"But," He 'continued' your sentence, as he grabbed your hand and dragged you away, "Me and Y/N have somewhere that we have to be,"

You yelled your farewell to Lucifer from over your shoulder as you quickly followed Loki down the street.


End file.
